


On The Loose

by Segen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (not between Stiles and Peter), Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin Peter Hale, Assassin Stiles Stilinski, Cis Female Peter Hale, Cis Female Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles Stilinski, F/F, Female Peter Hale, Female Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Motorcycles, Murder, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen
Summary: У Стайлз есть работа, которую Горячая Леди Снайпер почти помешала сделать.





	On The Loose

**Author's Note:**

> метки расставлены в соответствии с метками оригинального текста.

Её работа предельно ясна — застрелить шафера прежде, чем закончится этот шикарный свадебный приём. Это, на самом деле, не такой уж и сложный концепт, и, зная извращённую историю этого парня, его можно легко отвлечь от его обязанностей на пару минут. Или, ладно, навсегда.

Её клиент до сих пор был очень щедр, деньги в этот раз очень даже неплохие. Не то чтобы на Стайлз влияло что-то столь же обыденное, как правильное количество нулей — у неё есть кодекс, хорошо? Она никогда больше не сможет сесть напротив своего отца и смотреть, как он гримасничает в очередной вегетарианский бургер, если она будет убивать _хороших_ людей для заработка.

Но чей-то выбор насиловать школьниц и слишком юных на вид учениц колледжа без каких-либо последствий — это определенно не «хорошо». Никто не мог соотнести это с этим чуваком, даже если жертвы продолжали появляться. Но, окей, «они просили об этом», не так ли?

Она проглатывает своё отвращение и ещё раз проверяет пистолет.

Уже пора идти, прямо сейчас она не может позволить себе задумываться.

Это должно быть легко, даже слишком, потому что она определённо одета для этой роли. Не то чтобы она старалась изо всех сил выглядеть невинной и юной, обычно она так и одевалась — ярко-красная куртка поверх короткой юбки и худи с Бэтменом, колготки и балетки с милыми кошачьими ушками. Единственное, что она на самом деле изменила, это её волосы в двух высоких косичках.

Стайлз не зацикливается на том, насколько она на самом деле _привлекает_ какого-нибудь рандомного парня, прячет пистолет в карман, закидывает на плечи свой милый маленький рюкзачок и переходит улицу к зданию, в котором свадебный приём идёт уже полным ходом.

Однако прежде чем она продвигается дальше, её взгляд перехватывает кое-что ещё: женщина, идущая мимо неё в противоположном направлении, убийственно одетая (возможно, даже буквально, учитывая тёмную спортивную сумку, переброшенную через плечо) и направляющаяся прямо к зданию, на которое нацелена Стайлз.

Их взгляды на секунду пересекаются, прежде чем женщина минует её, и это всё, что нужно её любопытству, чтобы оно одержало над ней верх.

Она продолжает идти, пока не убеждается, что незнакомка не отреагировала на её внезапное изменение курса, и только тогда разворачивается на пятках в нужную сторону.

Женщина ушла.

Наверное, она уже внутри здания.

Стайлз следует за ней так, словно у неё кошачьи лапки, осторожно, издавая как можно меньше шума.

Её маленькое преследование приводит её на крышу — ну, а куда ещё, саркастически думает она, — где женщина уже занята установкой снайперской винтовки.

_Ого, Стилински, а у тебя хорошие инстинкты_, она хвалит себя, оставаясь в тени, и просто смотрит несколько мгновений.

Любой бы согласился, что женщина великолепна — длинные тёмные волосы, спускающиеся до пояса, свитер буквально цвета леса с v-образным вырезом, обтягивающий её изгибы, и чёрные джинсы-скинни, ведущие к удобным, но элегантным ботинкам; и Стайлз кажется, что она нереальна. То, что дама знает, как обращаться с винтовкой, является дополнительным бонусом к стайлзовой книге, делая её на самом деле ещё более горячей.

И единственное, что действительно разрушает её очарование этой Леди, это то, что она играет в песочнице Стайлз.

Двигаясь в тени словно кровотечение — она училась, смотря дешёвые телепередачи, ладно? — она подобралась немного поближе.

— Извини… — это всё, что она успевает сказать, прежде чем Горячая Леди Снайпер оборачивается к ней с оружием наготове.

Стайлз поднимает руки в притворной капитуляции.

— Ты, как бы, мешаешь моей работе. Прямо здесь, сейчас, — заключает она.

Взгляд женщины становится тёмным и напряжённым – словно хищник сосредотачивается на своей добыче.

— _Твоей_ работе, — тихо и насмешливо шепчет женщина, посылая мгновенную волну тепла в тело Стайлз.

Боже, может ли она быть более совершенной?

— Ну, понимаешь, — пытается она, — мне заплатят за то, что я вынесу шафера, и мне действительно нужны деньги. Ну, ты знаешь, плата за обучение, а ещё за еду; еда очень важна. Так что я бы предпочла, чтобы ты не облажалась ради меня.

Женщина опускает пистолет, но продолжает смущающе смотреть на неё, и это заставляет её хотеть ёрзать, только она этого не делает, потому что она тоже опытный убийца, и у неё есть гордость.

— Не волнуйся, — говорит женщина и внезапно хищно улыбается ей — всё просто идеально: зубы и тёмно-красная помада. — Я здесь ради жениха, так что нет никаких причин, почему мы обе не должны получить то, чего хотим этим вечером.

Теперь Стайлз _действительно_ ёрзает, потому что, _ох, божечки_, так много намёков?

— Тогда тебе придётся дать мне преимущество, — вот и всё, что она говорит, перед тем как опуститься на колени и вытащить ноутбук из рюкзака, — прежде чем ты их раскидаешь.

Женщина склоняет голову и смотрит на неё с намёком на веселье в глазах.

Самое время для плана Б, думает Стайлз, взламывая систему безопасности и отправляя сообщение своей цели. Он подумает, что с его заказом что-то не так, и наверняка сделает попытку убедиться, что всё в порядке.

Служба кейтеринга, которая сейчас всё подготавливает, на три этажа ниже приёма.

— Тик-так, — говорит женщина, и теперь очередь Стайлз улыбаться.

— Это займет всего пару минут, — обещает она и уже мчится с крыши.

Она не сталкивается ни с одной живой душой по пути вниз и через улицу. Сейчас настолько поздно, что уже темно, поэтому она даже не старается быть незаметной.

Она проходит через чёрный ход, где у неё будет самый лёгкий доступ к ресторанному обслуживанию, и затем сбегает по лестнице, где нечёткие, едва слышные шаги уже подсказывают ей, что её план сработал. (Спасибо, Дэнни, за твои уроки хакерства!)

Звук хлопнувшей двери, а затем тишина.

Шафер дошёл до обслуживающего персонала.

Скоро он выяснит, что всё в порядке.

Она просто должна быть готова, когда он пойдёт обратно.

И да, она готова.

Когда он видит её, то замирает, едва ли смотря себе под ноги, и она застенчиво улыбается в ответ.

— Извините, — говорит Стайлз и останавливается на шаг ниже, глядя на него сквозь ресницы, давая ему тем самым ощущение силы и преимущества перед ней.

— Ага-а, — тянет он, его взгляд скользит по ней, почти заставляя её чувствовать себя некомфортно, ну, если бы не тот факт, что она скоро его прикончит.

— Окей, это немного смущает, — она страхуется, одёргивает юбку и притворно-нервно убирает с глаз свои волосы. — Мой дядя — гость на приёме, и я должна была остановиться у него, но он забыл дать мне свои ключи…

Парень делает шаг навстречу и тянет руку к её пояснице.

— Я уверен, что мы сможем что-нибудь выяснить, — говорит он, его зрачки расширяются, и он ведет её наверх, вероятно, не куда-то рядом с приёмом, а, скорее, в какое-нибудь тихое место, где он сможет повеселиться, прежде чем вернётся к своим обязанностям.

И она позволяет ему, позволяет вести себя куда-то, и, ох, это будет легко — спрятать тело. О, конечно же он открывает дверь на этаж ниже вечеринки, держа её открытой, как джентльмен, чтобы она вошла первой, и она одаривает его ещё одной застенчивой и благодарной улыбкой.

Она может чувствовать пьянящий прилив сил, когда тянется за пистолетом в большой карман своей куртки и, в конце концов, достаёт его, прикручивая глушитель, который она хранит в другом своём кармане. Она ведёт мужчину всё глубже и глубже в лабиринт коридоров и комнат, тёмных и пустынных, и он следует за ней.

— Вы ведь приведёте меня к моему дяде? — говорит она, чтобы скрыть любой звук от подготовки пистолета. — Я не хочу прерывать вечеринку.

Он слегка посмеивается.

— Впереди неплохая зона ожидания, давай устроим тебя, прежде чем я схожу за твоим дядей, — говорит он ей. — Следующая дверь справа от тебя.

— Звучит просто прекрасно, — говорит она и следует его указаниям, открывает дверь и входит в эту тёмную тихую комнату. Мгновение она не видит ничего, кроме темноты, и оборачивается, когда парень входит следом.

Она не даст ему времени включить свет и убьёт его, пока он всё ещё будет слеп.

Внезапно где-то в здании раздаётся громкий грохот, звук разбивающегося стекла, а мгновение спустя крики.

Парень крутится в смятении, но Стайлз не даёт ему возможности сбежать, она тянет его вглубь комнаты и направляет на него пистолет.

Спускает курок…

Один раз…

Второй…

И он задыхается, у него не остаётся голоса, чтобы жаловаться, прежде чем осесть на пол.

Стайлз не теряет время, делает фото в качестве доказательства и переступает через его мёртвое тело, отвинчивая глушитель и убирая обе части оружия в рюкзак. И вот она уже бежит по коридору и, в конце концов, спускается по лестнице.

Горячая Леди Снайпер должна была дать ей ещё одну минуту, думает она и надеется, что ей удастся сбежать. Но это будет несложно — к моменту приезда полиции её здесь уже не будет.

Какое трагическое событие. Жених и шафер убиты в одну ночь.

Она ухмыляется.

Порыв свежего воздуха касается её покрасневших щёк, когда она выходит на улицу.

Она любит спешку, которая следует за хорошо выполненной работой, и не может дождаться, когда получит свой гонорар.

Она выбегает из переулка, когда перед ней останавливается мотоцикл.

В седле — Горячая Леди Снайпер.

— Садись, — говорит женщина с ухмылкой, и рот Стайлз пересыхает.

Может быть, она _действительно_ получит всё, что хочет этим вечером, думает она и садится на мотоцикл позади женщины.

— У тебя или у меня? — дерзко спрашивает Стайлз и крепко обнимает это горячее, горячее тело.

— Общежития в колледже не в моём вкусе, — саркастически кидает в ответ старшая женщина и сбивает велосипед с обочины.

У Стайлз есть ощущение, что она сильно недооценивает то, во что же она ввязывается.

Ох, божечки.


End file.
